The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for use in subterranean formations, and more specifically, systems and methods for using traceable metal-organic frameworks in subterranean formations.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to monitor the wellbore and the formations surrounding it. Knowledge of the actual subterranean formation size, location, geometry, and conditions provides valuable data. Knowledge of the distribution and placement of fluids and materials in the wellbore and subterranean formations is also valuable. In some cases, tracers are mixed into such fluids and materials in order to detect them. However, tracers may not be suitable for the conditions in the subterranean formation and may separate from the target material, reducing the accuracy and quality of the detection.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.